SIN MIEDO A AMAR
by KatieBellLokilla
Summary: Hermione y Draco: Una noche forja una amistad indestructible...pero llegaran a más? Harry...celoso? Y ron? Esta historia es 100 Dr-Hr spero que os guste y que dejeis muchos reviews
1. Default Chapter

**Wola gente! Bueno yo me llamo Laura y soy de Barcelona!**

**Escribi otro fic: Mi mas querido enemigo pero me fui de vacaciones y ahora no encuentro los 5 capitulos que tenia echos para colgar ni los dos que ya colgue...asi que decidi comenzar de 0...los que no hayan leido el otro...no hace falta que lo lean...porque les dejara con intriga el capitulo 2 y no escribire ya mas...y los que lo hayan leido...estes es diferente...mas mejor :P Jajajaj**

**Weno mi pareja preferida es Herm Draco...pro si no se nota... **

**Mis libros...HP...El Anillo del Principe y el Circulo del Fuego :P**

**J.K.Rowling: Ejem ejem**

**Katie: Aix wolas!**

**J.K.Rowling: No se te olvidaba algo?**

**Katie: A si...pero es que es evidente...**

**J.K.Rowling: Dilo o te llevare a los tribunales!**

**Katie: Bueno...estos personajes no son mios son de la tia de los tribunales!**

**J.K.Rowling: Un respeto señorita! Vuelvelo a repetir mujer de mala vida! Jajaj**

**Katie: Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo tan solo los uso para divertirme y divertiros. Ale yata y ara dejame empezar la historia.**

**Aqui esta mi historia que se titula: Sin miedo a amar. El título salio de...para que engañarnos una aburrida tarde de vacaciones escuchando musica :P**

**Esperoq ue os guste y me dejeis muchos reviews**

****

**Llebavan ya 2 meses en hogwarts, estaban a 30 de octubre. **

**El curso no habia sido muy agitado, pero se habia suspendido la fiesta de Hallowen porque los resultados academicos no venian siendo muy buenos, aun asi**** avisaron que si todos se esforzasen por subir nota posiblemente celebrarian una fiesta muy grande.**

**Era viernes por la tarde, tenia que aprovechar para acabar los deberes y asi pasar el fin de semana con los amigos. **

**Aunque últimamente Harry se comportaba de una forma extraña, al igual que Ron. **

**Ambos estaban muy amables con Hermione y tenian muchos detalles con ella.**

**Lavander y Parvati corrian por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a Hermione y por fin la encontraro...en la biblioteca.**

**Habían organizado un juego esa noche, un juego muggle con un poquito de magia llamado la botella. Le dijeron a Hermione que participara ya que seria ese mismo día a las 22h. en el campo de Quidditch**

**Al ser viernes Hermione se lo penso y decidió ir.**

**Al llegar alli vio que habia alumnos de todas las casas y todos de 6º curso como ella, para su desgracia (N.A.: O puede k no...) tambien estaba Draco.**

**Antes de comenzar el juego se sentaron todos formando un circulo y explicaron las reglas del juego:**

**La pareja que salga deberá besarse, no vale rajarse y una vez escogida la pareja mediante el giro de la botella se escogera el tiempo de durada del beso mediante un hecizo mágico que he aprendido para la ocasión. Dijo orgullosamente Parvati.**

**- Bueno empezemos...primera pareja:**

**- Ron Weasley y.....Hannah Abbot y un beso de...10 segundos!**

**Ron muy sonrojado se dirigio hacia el centro del circulo al igual que Hannah y se besaron pero no aguantaron ni 5 segundos pues Ron no apreciaba demasiado a aquella chica. Ron se despego rapidamente, Ana se quedo muy disgustada, tan fea era para no gustarle al demonio pelirrojo que ocupaba su corazon? Bueno tan solo era un juego, y ella conseguiria conquistar el corazón del chico fuera como fuese.**

**La siguiente pareja fue Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy y el tiempo eran 1 minuto y 30 segundos, la verdad es que Hermione tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo pero Draco lo impidió, ya que antes de que ella reaccionara el la habia levantado del suelo y la habia llevado al centro. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Malfoy le susurro al oido:**

**- Ya que he de hacerlo lo hare bien.**

**La agarro de la cintura y juntaron sus labios, ella dejo sus manos sueltas pero el le aferraba fuertemente la espalda, ciertamente Malfoy estaba disfrutando aquel beso...llevaban 1 minuto y Hermione notaba como el beso de Malfoy era cada vez más apasionado...acabo el tiempo y Hermione se alejo rápidamente y fue corriendo a sentarse pues estaba muerta de vergüenza.**

**Siguieron pasando parejas y a Hermione le toco besar dos veces más, una a Ron la cual duro 15 segundos, la chica le beso con desgana pues no era lo que preferia hacer con un amigo precisamente, y ademas Ron le había confesado su amor hacia unas semanas, no queria que este pudiera malinterpretar el beso asi que no se esforzo demasiado y dejo las manos en su espalda. El otro beso fue a Zacarias Smith que no duro ni 5 de los 20 que les habian pedido pues a Hermione le daba tanto asco que nada más rozarse loslabios ya se habia despegado. Por eso no entendio porque con Malfoy habia durado tanto, aunque él a las otras que había besadop tampoco habia durado mas de 15 segundos.**

**Al acabar el juego Parvati dijo que todos tendrian que botar al mejor beso y esa pareja tendria que pasar la noche en una aula vacia y con hechizos vigilando que no se fueran. Hermione quiso dar su opinión, dijo que eso era una chorrada porque ni la mitad de parejas que se habian besado sentian nada por el otro, pero Parvati dijo que hay estaba la gracia.**

**Al haber votado todo el mundo hicieron el recuento y hubo un empate entre Harry y Cho e Hermione y Draco. Para el desempate volvieron a votar todos y ganaron Hermione y Draco, para desgracia de Hermione.**

**Los tomaron embrazos entre todos y los llebaron al aula y alli los dejaron encerrados.**

**Hermione se tumbo en una punta sin dirigir palabra a Draco y se quedo mirandole, el chico estaba en la otra punta, estubo observandole hasta que cayo dormida. Draco se sento a su lado y empezo a tocarle el cabello.**

**Tuvo un sueño muy bonito, pero muy extraño para ella:**

**Estaba en una habitación en la cual habia una cama redonda con sabanas de seda verde, un chico se le acercaba por detrás y le daba besos por el cuello y decia:**

**- Te amo Herm te amo.**

**- Yo tambien a ti, Draco**

**Entonces el chico la giraba se empezaban a besar y se umbaban en la cama...**

**Herm desperto debido a la agradable sensación que causaban esas suaves y frias manos que le tocaban el pelo y inconcientemente se abrazo a Draco sin saber bien bien quien era y se volvio a dormir. Esa vez no soño, pero enseguida se desperto, aun medio dormida se aferro aun mas a Draco sin saber quien era. En ese momento acabo de abrir los ojos y al ver a Draco lo solto de golpe y se echo hacia atrás.**

**- Herm no hace falta que te apartes, acaso no estabas a gusto cuando me abrazabas sin saber quien era?**

**- No pero en caso que fuera que si... tu querrias que yo me acercara a ti?**

**- Herm necesito una amiga, alguien que me ayude a cambiar, en mi casa son todos iguales y me caen fatal, por favor ayudame.**

**- Pero, pero...Malfoy...**

**- Herm abrazame y no me vuelvas a soltar, necesito un abrazo solo eso, una amiga en quien confiar. Por favor....**

**- Bueno si tu lo dices....**

**Dicho esto Herm abrazo a Draco. En ese momento Herm vio sonreir tiernamente a Draco por primera vez. Se separaron y al ver los preciosos ojos grises de Draco mirandola y esa sonrisa en sus labios, la mas sincera que habia visto nunca comenzo a pensar que el chico le estaba diciendo la verdad.**

**Tan solo era la una de la madrugada y el juego decia que tenian que pasar alli 14 horas, es decir hasta la 1 del mediodía. Aun les quedaban doce horas de estar juntos.**

**Hacia mucho frio en aquella aula, pues estaban a pleno invierno y no habia calefacción. Ninguno de los dos podia dormir asi que empezaron a hablar.**

**Draco le explico que su padre le había dicho que en verano tendría su iniciación como mortifago, tendria que matar a un mago de sangre "impura" y luego voldemort le pondría la horrible amrca en el brazo pues según Voldemort no podria haber ningun mortifago sin valor suficiente para matar a un impuro. Draco explico que el no queria ser mortifago, era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo. Que el queria ser jugador de Quidditch profesional o en caso de que no pudiera, auror. Todos los "amigos" por asi decirlo que tenia en su casa le decian que debia ser mprtifago por el honor de los Slytherins y los Malfoy, y que si no lo era dejarian de dirigirle la palabra.**

**Mientras tanto Herm lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus penetrantes ojos grises que antes eran frios ara transmitian calideza. Herm comenzo a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, la verdad no estaba nada mal, tenia el cuerpo perfectamente musculado a causa del Quidditch y su cara era verdaderamente hermosa, lo único que no acababa de gustarle era el quilo de gomina.**

**Hermione casi instintivamente paso su mano por la cabellera de Draco despeinandola y dejandole caer un mechon de pelo por la cara.**

**Draco la miro confundido a lo que Hermione solo respondio: **

**- Asi estas mejor. Y se sonrojo.**

**Draco seguia mirandola directamente a los ojos cosa que a ella la ponia muy nerviosa. Él la cogio por la cintura y Herm al pensar que seria otro abrazo no se resistio pero le sorprendio ya que le dio un tierno beso en los labios.**

**La chica quedo paralizada pues no se lo esperaba y lo que menos se esperaba era que ese beso le había gustado.**

**El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando sobre estudios, magos famosos y otros temas que con los otros chicos nunca salian.**

**Sobre las 5 de la madrugada Hermione se quedo dormida. Draco se la apoyo en el pecho y abrazando a la chica que dormia sobre el quedo tambien dormido.**

**Cuando la chica desperto aun era muy temprano, eran las 9 de la mañana, estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Draco y el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. En verdad era tan guapo, inteligente, fuerte, carismatico... lo tenia todo pero...era un slytherin...y ella una gryffindor, aunque la noche podria haber dado posibilidad a que entre ellos ocurriera algo...ojala!**

**EL chico estaba durmiendo sin camisa y ambos tenian las tunicas a un lado, Herm paso suavemene la mano por el cuerpo del chico, era tan perfecto, cogio una tunica y se la puso ella por encima y se acurruco encima de Draco para que el tampoco pasara frio. Se volvio a dormir.**

**Draco desperto, eran ya las 11 del mediodia, en dos horas vendrian a buscarlos para ver como habian pasado la noche. Supongo que Herm no querra que sepan la verdad...y por mi bien mejor que tampoco se enteren.**

**La chica seguia dormida acurrucada sobre el. Quito la capa de encima y le dio un beso en la frente (N.A.:Xk en la posición que estaban no llega a otro lado) y ella desperto:**

**- Buenos dias Draco! Uy...ya me levanto, que sino no te puedes mover :P **

**- No, no pasa nada. Gracias por soportarme toda la noche.**

**- Es lo que debe hacer una amiga :)**

**- Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- Se abalanzo a abrazar a la chica.**

**- Pues ya sabes me tienes siempre que necesites a no ser que me estrangules en uno de tus abrazos!**

**- Ja ja ja. Lo mismo digo.**

**Herm empezo a pensar que una vez salieran de esa aula todo volveria a ser como antes, insultos, desprecios...y que no le habria servido de nada haber estao toda la noche con el y prometerle estar siempre a su lado.**

**La chica decidio preguntar pues no queria llevarse luego una desilusion:**

**- Cuando salgamos de aquí...todo volvera a ser como antes¿?**

**- Ya nada volverá a ser como antes, nunca dejaré que nada lo cambie. A no ser que tu quieras...:( **

**- Me alegro de no perderte como amigo! Como puedes creer que yo llege a querer que siga todo como antes?**

**- Herm eres la mejor!**

**Draco se abrazo a Herm y casi la deja sin respiración. Ya solo les quedaba una hora y vendrian a buscarlos.**

**Os a gustado? Espero que si! Lo de ya nada volvera a ser....es de la cancion del Canto del Loco aquí os pego la letra entera para que la leais pues viene bien para este trozo creo...**

**YA NADA VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES  
(El Canto del Loco)**

  
Hoy quiero ir a encontrar,  
todo lo que hay dentro de mi.  
Sacar toda esa sensibilidad,  
que me acerque a ti,  
que me lleve allí.

**Y a pesar de todo me pregunto  
¿qué no di?  
Y al vivir me oculto  
mis defectos para poder dormir...**

**Ya nada volverá a ser como antes,  
nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,  
estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original.  
Ya nunca volverá a ser como antes,  
nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,  
estaremos conociendo nuestra parte de verdad.**

**Tras una sombra gris,  
que no me deja ver,  
podré esperar que pase algo hoy,  
con lo que tengo aquí,  
y no quiere salir.**

**Y a pesar de todo me pregunto  
¿qué no di?  
Y al vivir me oculto  
mis defectos para poder dormir...**

**Ya nada volverá a ser como antes,  
nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,  
estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original.  
Ya nunca volverá a ser como antes,  
nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,  
estaremos conociendo nuestra parte de verdad.  
Estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original.**

**Bueno espero muchisimos reviews para esta historia, fue el primer fic que escribi, lo encontre hace 1 semana por el ordenador y tras modificarlo, alargarlo, y escribirlo de una forma menos infantil...pues ala que lo cuelgo aquí y punto.**

**Es una historia con puntos romanticos...otros de humor...pero mucho mucho DRACO & HERM! Y un poco de perverso Harry con diabliyo de Ron jajajaj! **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRR**

****

**EEEEEEEEEEEEE**

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

****

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

****

**EEEEEEEEEEEEE**

****

**WWWWWWWW**

****

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	2. Lo bueno llega a su finLA PELEA!

**Wola gente!!!! Komo os va la vida¿? Espero que bien, pero bueno...jajaja**

**Graciaaaaaaas x los revieeeeeews!! Un record eh!! Jajajaj : 7!!! Uee! Enu aki teneis las respuestas:**

**Beka: K parida mas grande!! Jajajja muchas gracias! Me alegro q te guste y espero que este capitulo tmb t guste!!**

**Irene: Muchas gracias!! Jejej...pues los hay mejores de la pareja...pero bueno jaja no te los digo...y asis igues en este xD**

**Monjilla: Vaya mote tu tambien!! Jajajaj muchas gracias...y no hace falta que expliques MI vida en los reviews xD**

**Just-my-soul: Muchas gracias! X fin actualize jajaja! Espero q ahora actualize mas rapido:P**

**Talía Ivanov: Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Yo buena¡¿? Jajjaja si tu lo dices....**

**Nuri: Asiaaaaaaaaas lokaaaaa! Tu fik tmb esta mu xulooo!! Jjajaja**

**Aki os dejo con el segundo capitulo y antes de k se keje Rowling: Los personajes son suyos no míos jajaja**

**Ya era la hora de salir de la sala y cada uno se fue a una punta para que pensaran que habian pasado todo el rato separados, pues a ninguno le interesaba que todo aquello se supiese. **

**Llegaron todos y al verlos asi los volvieron a encerrar.**

**Draco empezo a golpear la puerta pero los de afuera decian que para poder salir se tenian que dar otro beso. **

**Entraron todos adentro y juntaron a Draco y Herm.**

**Les obligaron a darse un beso. Draco se acerco a Hermione y con una mano le cogio el cuello y con la otra la cintura y le dio un beso corto pero muy cariñoso. Todos los presentes se quedaron alucinados pero ahora los debian dejar salir, cuando recogieran sus capas. Todos fueron saliendo y ambos recogieron sus capas.**

**Draco antes de irse se acerco a Herm cuando se volvieron a quedar solos y le dijo: **

**-Si quieres, mañana a las 5 de la tarde nos vemos a la orilla del lago, detrás del sauze. Alli te espero preciosa. - Dicho esto beso a Hermione en la mejilla y salió dando botecitos.**

**La chica se dirigio a comer y al acabar fue a la biblioteca pues si queria pasar el domingo con Draco debia acabar la tarea.**

**Cuando ya estaba acabando su último pergamino de pociones llegaron Harry y Ron que se sentaron a ambos lados de ella.**

**- Que guarri te lo pasastes bien ayer?- Dijo Ron entre carcajadas.**

**- Vete a la mierda!**

**- Venga Herm! Todos sabemos que disfrutastes ;)! Te gusta Malfoy como a todas las...**

**- Si no teneis nada más que decirme...sobrais.**

**- Vamonos Ron! Que pronto nos cobrara a nosotros tambien por los servicios ofrecidos! Jajaj**

**- Eres un imbecil!**

**Herm se levanto y metio todo en la mochila y antes de irse, se acerco a Harry y le planto una bofetada. Entonces el chico le dio un empujon que la tiro al suelo y se fue por donde habian venido.**

**Las lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, no los soportaba, necesitaba relajarse, ya acabaria los deberes por la mañana al dia siguiente. Recogio sus cosas, las metio en su taquilla y se fue a la orilla del lago.**

**Al llegar se tumbo y comenzo a llorar. No podia creer que ni sus amigos confiaran en ella. Como se atrevina a llamara...puta! incluso llegaron a insinuar que se habia liado con Malfoy. Como podian haber sido sus amigos tanto tiempo! La tenian muy engañada.**

**Se puso de pie y se quedo observando la preciosa puesta de sol. De golpe alguien la abrazo por detrás, se llevo un gran susto pero al ver las palidas manos que rodeaban su cintura se sintio mucho más relajada.**

**- A mi tambien me gusta observar la puesta de sol, y mas con una preciosidad como tu – Le susurro Draco al oido. **

**Se dio la vuelta se abalanzo sobre Draco y comenzo a llorar. Draco le pregunto lo que le pasaba y Herm se lo conto con todo detalle:**

**- Que el cara rajada te pego? Ahora mismo voy y le cruzo la cara! Como se atreve!**

**- Gracias Draco, pero no hace falta, con que estes a mi lado tengo bastante.**

**- Herm...si te vuelve a tocar...no respondere de mis actos.**

**- No seas tonto. **

**Dicho esto Herm besó a Draco en la mejilla.**

**Herm ya habia descargado toda su furia, ahora se sentia a gusto, con Draco siempre estaba bien, le estaba empezando a gustar.**

**Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, tan solo con estar sentado uno al lado del otro ya se sentian bien. Estuvieron paseando por la orilla del lago y se mojaron los pies en el. Luego se tumbaron en el cespe a ver lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol cogidos de la mano. **

**Llego la hora de la cena, Draco ayudo a Herm a levantarse, la acompaño hasta la puerta, la beso y le dijo:**

**-Si el cara rajada o el pobreton te vuelven a hacer algo me avisas que los dejo desfigurados eh! Aunque ya lo estan...xD**

**Dicho esto entro corriendo al Gran Comedor.**

**Herm se dirigio poco a poco a la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando llego Harry y Ron se levantaron, la empujaron para echarla a un lado, con lo cual la chica cayo al suelo y estos se fueron. **

**Al ver lo ocurrido Draco salio disparado del Gran Comedor y al encontrar a Harry y a Ron les empujo y les dijo:**

**- Si le volveis a poner la mano encima a Hermione os vais a enterar!**

**- Desde cuando es Hermione para ti Malfoy!**

**- Desde siempre! **

**- Es decir...desde que no has de pagarle para echar un...- Harry paro en seco pues Draco le metio una bofetada y dijo**

**- Que no se vuelva a repetir cararajada**

**Dicho esto volvio al Gran Comedor donde sigui comiendo. Miro a Herm que se encontraba sola en una punta de la mesa de Gryffindor y en cuanto la vio levantarse salio tras ella.**

**- Herm espera!**

**- Hola Draco...ya has comido?**

**- Si y tambien ajuste cuentas con cara rajada y el pobretón! Como se atreben a tirar al suelo a mi mejor amiga!**

**- Gracias Draco, no hacia falta. Oye te quedaras para Navidad?**

**- Claro! Bueno mientras estes tu...**

**- Si yo me quedare! Este año Potter y Weasley no se quedan, en total somos solo 5!**

**- Bueno asi tendremos más intimidad! ;) **

**- Jeje! Bueno nos vemos mañana. Si puedes podriamos vernos más pronto, después de comer si quieres! Yo casi termine ya las tareas y no tengo nadie con quien pasar el día.**

**- Nada me gustaria más que pasar el dia contigo! Eso esta echo! Y recuerda wapa si te tocan o tan solo te insultan me avisas eh!**

**Se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se fueron cada uno a su sala comun.**

**Al llegar Herm subio corriendo pues no tenia ganas de ver a Harry y a Ron.**

**Se metio en la cama y durmió hasta el dia siguiente.**

**Tuvo un sueño muy bonito, era como el cuento de amor que su madre le leia de pequeña:**

**Una chica de pelo rizado y hermoso pelo castaño, iba vestida de blanco en el día de su boda. Se acerco su marido (ERIK) y le dijo:**

**- Me concede este baile bella dama?**

**Estaban muy enamorados y lo daban todo el uno por el otro. A media noche sono la puerta, se abrio sola y entro un gigante de dos cabezas y agarro a la bella chica.**

**Eric lucho con el monstruo para salvarla pero cuando consiguió que la soltara le clabo un enorme cuchillo y Eric se desangraba sobre el suelo blanco del salon. La chica se acerco a él y comenzo a llorar. Saco el cuchillo que estaba clavado en el chico y se lo clavo ella misma. En su ultima agonia beso a Eric que ya tenia sus labios frios como el hielo.**

**Desperto muy tarde y ya no tenia tiempo de ir a la biblioteca, se ducho, se arreglo el pelo y cuando fue a buscar su túnica ¡Maldición! Estaba sucia. **

**Fue hacia su baúl y se puso una falda muggle muy corta con unos leotardos debajo y un jersey muy ajusatado con un poco de escote, realmente no le agradaba akella vestimenta pero no podia hacer más, se puso una chaqueta por encima y bajo a comer.**

**Cuando llego vio que Draco tambien llevaba ropa muggle, bueno en general casi todos, debia haber huelga de los Elfos pues la comida tampoco estaba muy buena. Se fijo más en Draco que llevaba unos tejanos desgarrados y una camisa muy abierta por el cuello que dejaba ver parte de sus pectorales y encima una chaqueta de chándal.**

**Herm acabo de comer y se fue hacia donde habia quedado con Draco, el tardaba en llegar y de golpe noto el aliento de alguien que se le acercaba por detrás, al imaginarse de quien era hizo como si un se hubiera enterado y en unos segundos noto un beso en su cuello y las preciosas manos que tanto conocia rodear su cintura.**

**- Me encanta como te queda este modelito!**

**- Jeje. Tu camisa si que es bonita!**

**Dicho esto hermione le abrio la chaqueta y contemplo la camisa, abrazo a Draco y sintio que todo el frio que hacia habia desaparecido.**

**Se sentaron en la hierba y comenzaron a hablar. Draco empezo a mirarle el escote, pues se habian quitado las chaquetas, cosa que la chica noto y se puso muy sonrojada.**

**Al notarlo Draco se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas para desviar la atencion, Herm se moria de risa y cuando Draco se canso ella lo pillo desprevenido y consigui darle la vuelta, ahora ella hacia cosquillas y Draco se resistia, para que Hermione parara le empezo a pegar lametazos en el cuello, la chica al final cayo sobre el agotada.**

**Sus bocas se separaban por apenas unos centímetros y él chico tubo la tentación de besarla pero penso que no debia agobiarla pues no queria fastidiarla y perder a la mejor amiga que habia tenido nunca. **

**Herm se sento sobre Draco que seguia tumbado le pellizco la mejilla (N.A.:Estilo abuela sabes¿?) y dijo : Hay mi niño que guapo es! Y ambos comenzaron a reirse.**

**Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que alguien observaba la escena, en concreto Harry y Ron los cuales rabiaban de envidia.**

**- Como puede ser tan guarra la niña!**

**- Por que guarra?**

**- Porque esta con Malfoy! Y hay que ser guarra para estar con el! El solo la quiere para un royo.**

**- Y si la quisiese de verdad? Yo nunca he visto a Malfoy hacerle eso a un royo!**

**- Ron...has visto alguna vez a Malfoy haciendo algo con alguna chica?**

**- Vale vale ya me callo. Pero te digo yo que estos acaban pareja si no lo son ya...**

**- Ron me sacas de mis casillas!**

**Esa frase Harry la dijo demasiado fuerte y Draco lo oyo. Le dijo a Herm que se levantara un momento y se dirigio a donde habia oido a los dos chicos.**

**Harry y Ron se levantaron y se disponian a irse cuando Draco los agarro del cuello de las camisas.**

**- Se puede saber porque estais observandonos?**

**- Para hacer la apuesta de cuando durara tu royo con Granger**

**- Para empezar no estamos de royo. Aunque tampoco tengo porque decirtelo...solo somos amigos.**

**- Pues Granger nunca a echo eso que hace contigo cuando estaba con nosotros.**

**- Sera porque no erais unos buenos amigos.**

**- Somos mucho mejores amigos que tu. Lo unico que le gustas a la Granger y por eso esta asi contigo. Y tu te aprovechas de la situación.**

**- Si vosotros supierais...pero sois unos ignorantes. No malgastare más saliva con vosotros. Solo os digo: DEJAR A HERM EMPAZ DE UNA VEZ O PAGAREIS LAS CONSECUENCIAS.**

**- Para ti es muy facil olvidarte de cualquier chica pero para nosotros va a ser muy difícil pues la verdad es que ?**

**Dicho esto tanto Harry como Ron se fueron hacia el castillo y Herm se quedo mirandolos. Una lagrima corria por su mejilla.**

**Draco se le acerco y le dijo:**

**- Venga no llores mi niña! Ya veras...todo se solucionara...y si no pues es que no te querian de verdad**

**- Si tu lo dices...:(**

**- No deje que nos amarguen la tarde ahora.**

**- Pero y si tienen razon? Y si tu...**

**- Estas desconfiando de mi? Esto es el colmo ya eh!**

**- Lo siento Draco**

**- Ni lo siento ni nada, ya te vale.**

**Draco se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Herm. La chica atemorizada por perder a su mejor amigo y unico...volvio a romper a llorar.**

**- Ay chica! Que difíciles sois las mujeres**

**Abrazo a Herm y le dijo: No me puedo enfadar contigo...ya te lo dije en la noche...nunca te dejare escapar de mi vida.**

**- Con esas cosas tan bonitas que dices yo tampoco me quiero separar.**

**Herm apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de Draco y se tumbo mirando a Draco a los ojos.**

**- Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos - Dijo Hermione**

**- Más lo son cuando en ellos se refleja tu cara.**

**- DRACO! Que haras que me ponga roja!**

**- Si¿? Eso hay que verlo :P**

**- No seas malo! O te pego un mordisco! Jajaja**

**- Y luego soy yo...**

**- Jeje**

**- Hacemos algo o me voy eeeeh :P**

**- Que quieres hacer?**

**- Me dejas elegir?**

**- Si**

**- Segura? Luego me tienes que dejar eh!**

**- Si si.**

**- Esta bien.**

**Draco sento a la chica sobre suyo, le rodeo con una mano el cuello y la otra la puso en la cintura y la beso con todo su amor, como nunca antes habia echo con ninguna otra.**

**Ahora os quedais con la intriga. Mas en el proximo capitulo! Jajajaj**

**Si quereis que continue ya sabeis a dejar reviews como locos o nada de nada majos!**

****

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

****

****

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

****

****

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

****

****

****

****

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

****

****

****

****

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

****

****

****

****

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

****

****

****

****

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	3. Amigos? La advertencia I PARTE

**_Wolaaaaaa loks!!_**

**_Espero no haber tardado mucho en subir este capitulo._**

**_Me salio un poco precipitado creo...pero ahora empieza como decirlo....la acción...que en un par o muchos más de capitulos dara nombre a este Fic, sera una etapa un poco dura jajaja que mal que toy._**

**_Espero que os guste mas que a mi...que no me gusta demasiado. Pero sale mi chico preferido, bueno uno de ellos, Oliver Wood y proximamente el mejor mejor TERRY BOOT jajaja, esque...tengo recuerdos muy buenos de una comunidad ocn esa persona jajaja._**

**_Gracias por los revieeeeeews! Solo 4....para u capitulo....pero si juntamos los 7 d antes....son 11 asi que hasta que en este no dejen 11....no abra capitulo 4....y mirar que es movidito :p_**

**_Tal como pidio dragona de mala fe, ahora mis comentarios de inicio y fin estan diferente a la letra del texto :p_**

**_A herm, andis y crystal agradecerles mucho sus comentarios y..._**

**_Que demonios comencemos...._**

**_Pero claro...bueno que estos personajes no me pertecen ni ahora ni antes ni nunca, asi que ahora ya podeis leer...jajaja_**

**__**

Cuando se separaron a Draco le brillaban los ojos y Herm estaba completamente roja. Ese beso habia sido magnifico, increíble, extraordinario...

Hermione estaba alucinada, pero era demasiado pronto, casi no se conocian, solo se llevaban bien hacia unas semanas. Herm no sabia que hacer asi que decidio que la tarde habia terminado porque sino volveria a suceder y estaba demasiado confundida.

Se levanto dijo adios a Draco y comenzo a andar, el chico penso que habia arriesgado demasiado y salio corriendo detrás de ella y le agarro el braço:

- Herm no volvere a hacerlo, me precipite. Ahora ya sabes lo que siento, solo queda que me digas lo que sientes tu.

- Mira Draco yo no puedo corresponderte, aun no, estoy muy confundida.

- Esperare lo que haga falta, todo sea por ti.

- Gracias Draco.

- Herm te amo. Nunca lo olvides.

Draco beso a Herm en la mejilla y salio corriendo hacia el castillo.

La chica se quedo ahí callada y decidio entrar al colegio y subir a su sala común. Alli solo se encontraba Oliver Word (que habia vuelto para ser entrenador de Quidditch y vivia en Gryffindor).

Herm se sento en un sillon muy alejado, todo el mundo estaria cenando. Se sento y comenzo a llorar sileciosamente abrazada al cojín.

Oliver la oyo y se arrodiyo delante del sillón.

- Que te pasa preciosa?

- ...-Herm no respondia

- Venga cuentamelo, en mi puedes confiar- Oliver la cojio de la barbilla y le levanto la cara.

- Es

- Por que? Que chico te hace estar asi?

- No lo puedo decir Oliver, no me hagas decirlo. Como has sabido porque era?

- Se te ve en los ojos. Bueno pues sin nombres, que yo te ayudo, pero no estes llorando que se te estropea tu preciosa carita – Oliver le paso la mano por la cara secandole las lagrimas.

- Muchas gracias. Es que mis amigos ya no me hablan, es al unico que tengo a mi lado, y nose lo que siento por el.

- Puff...bueno pues mira ahora ya tienes a dos a tu lado. Jeje. Te sientes atraida por el?

- No lo se...pero nos hemos besado ya varias veces....y el me ha confesado su amor.

- Y te gustaron los besos? Los disfrutastes? Te gustaria repetirlos?

- La verdad....creo que si.

- Pues ya sabes que te atrae...amor...aun nose...pero atraerte te atrae.

- Gracias Oliver!

Herm se tiro a abrazar al chico moreno (N.A.:mi nene prefe jajajaja) el cual paso los brazos por la cintura de la chica y le susurro al oido:

- Para eso estan los amigos. Prometeme que no volveras a llorar por ese chico.

- Te lo prometo.

Cuando se separaron Oliver le dijo que bajara con el a cenar en las cocinas quela cena del comedor habria acabado.

Bajaron los dos a las cocinas y alli comenzaron a charlar muy animadamente, hasta que Oliver decidio desahogarse con Herm sobre un tema muy especial para el...

- Herm necesito confesarle esto a alguien, porque necesito ayuda para conseguirlo.

- Haber dime y veremos que se puede hacer, después de todo yo te conte lo mio.

- Bueno pues mira que me gusta....una chica de 7º, diferencia de edad no hay mucha...pero no estaria bien visto que yo...ella...no¿??

- No hay que tener miedo a eso hombre, tu te crees que el chico que me gusta el indicado? Dios es Draco Malfoy, Oliver!

- O.o, k dicees? Bueno entonces...lo mio no es tan malo, jajaja. Es Katie Bell.

- Puff a esa la tienes en el bote, anda loquita por tus huesos desde que esta en el equipo.

- Si¿? – Dijo Oliver ilusionado.

- Pues claro, solo tienes que quedarte con ella a solas y...lo demas surgira...mientras tu lo inicies...porque no creo que empieze ella.

- En serio?

- Si!!

- Gracias Herm eres la mejor! – Dicho esto Oliver la beso en la mejilla y ambos salieron de las cocinas en direccion a la sala común, pero alguien les habia observado.

Al entrar en la sala Herm se sento en un sofa, al rato Harry se sento delante y le dijo:

- Ya le dire a tu noviecito Malfoy con quien andabas esta tarde, no le agradara que le pongas los cuernos con un entrenador...

- Solo hablamos.

- Me pregunto como lo matara Malfoy, sera lentamente...o lo hara con un solo golpe de varita...

- Harry deja ya este juego estupido. NO ESTOY CON MALFOY, solo somos amigos. Tanto cuesta entenderme? No entiendo porque coño estais enfadados.

- Hermione...no te hagas la tonta. No lo quieres entender. Sabes...tu nos gustas...y que prefieras al horrible Malfoy que a nosotros pues...

- Nadie puede cambiar de sentimientos sabes, a vosotros os quiero mucho...pero solo como amigos, casi como a hermanos.

- Joder hermione, eso quiere decir que te gusta Malfoy?

- Eso quiere decir que quiero que hagamos las paces.

- Bueno...pues acepto....

Dicho esto se abrazaron y luego se les unio Ron que bajaba del dormitorio.

Herm estaba muy feliz, esa noche durmió muy bien. Al dia siguiente volvieron a la rutina.

Se levanto temprano, habia tenido un sueño muy raro, ella besandose con Oliver Word. Tal vez solo fuese por haber pasado la tarde juntos, ya se me pasara, pensó.

Se dirigio a la ducha y en 5 minutos estuvo lista para bajar a desayunar. Aun era demasiado temprano y no habria nadie asi que decidio salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Llevaba una falda por encima de la rodilla y una camisa con los primeros botones sueltos. Habia dejado la túnica en la sala comun.

Se apoyo en un arbol de la orilla del lago y comenzo chutar pequeñas piedrecitas. De golpe alguien la agarro de la cintura y la levanto en el aire y le dio vueltas.

Cuando solto a Herm la chica estaba mareada y se tubo que sentar. Oliver se sento a su lado y la abrazo. Herm se quedo con cara de O.o, y cuando Oliver se separo y la vio se puso a darle explicaciones:

- Herm, te debo una! Ayer estube con Katie, y vamos...paso lo que llebaba mucho tiempo esperando...surgio asi de golpe...y antes de darme cuenta estabamos los dos en el vestuario de demasiada ropa...ahora estamos saliendo!

**_-------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------_**

**_Acabaron el entrenamiento y Oliver dijo:_**

**_Cuando se hayan cambiado salgan, Katie tengo que hablar contigo._**

**_Todos se cambiaron deprisa menos Katie, estaba muy nerviosa y ni se quito la ropa de Quidditch, ya se la quitaria después de hablar con su Oliver, ese chico la enloquecia, la tenia loquita por sus huesos desde hacia años ya._**

**_Una vez todos hubieron salido Oliver entro al vestuario para hablar con Katie. La chica estaba echa un saco de nervios._**

**_Oliver la cogio de los hombros y la sento, el se sento al lado suyo._**

**_Le cogio una mano a Katie y le dijo:_**

**_Katie...yo...me tienes loco, te quiero!_**

**_Yo....yo....yo...-dijo Katie torpemente. Oliver le puso un dedo en la boca._**

**_No hace falta que digas nada, lo se._**

**_Oliver se fue acercando a Katie y la beso, la chica correspondio al beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas._**

**_Poco a poco la cosa se hacia mas intensa, Katie le habia quitado el traje a Oliver que tan solo estaba en boxers, y Oliver habia echo lo mismo con Katie. Ambos estaba recubiertos de sudor. Oliver dijo:_**

**_Katie quieres ser mi chica¿?_**

**_...Claro!_**

**_Te quiero!! Bueno deberíamos ducharnos...que tal si compartimos la misma ducha¿? – Dijo Oliver y ambos se metieron en la ducha y..._**

**_------------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK--------------------------------------_**

- Me alegro mucho por ti Oliver.

- Gracias...y a ti con Malfoy que tal¿?

- No lo e vuelto a ver aun...pero ya te dije que estoy confundida, creo que debo irme ya, pero deberia probar algo...me permites¿?

- Claro.

Ambos se levantaron y Oliver se quedo mirandola como preguntandole que queria probar. Herm se acerco a Oliver, le agarro la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salio corriendo hacia el castillo.

Oliver se quedo parado, Herm besandole, quien se hubiera esperado eso? Pero nada volveria a suceder, el estaba con Katie y no queria dejarla por nada del mundo.

Herm cuando llego dentro se toco los labios con las yemas de los dedos, ese beso no lo habia disfrutado, ahora ya sabia que diferencia habia entre los de Draco y otro cualquiera por el que no sintiera nada....exepto atracción fisica...porque Oliver es...mucho Oliver jeje.

Se dirigio al Gran Comedor, alli ya se encontraban sus dos amigos, y noto que una mirada le atravesaba la espalda, se giro y ahí estaba Draco mirandola desde su mesa. El chico como modo de saludo le mando un beso y Herm se limito a sonreirle.

Cuando Herm se sento en su mesa oyo un murmuro:

- estupido....

- Ay Harry, no me seas tonto vale? Es mi amigo.

- Pero quien se cree mandandote besitos?

- ¬¬ Y si te digo que me gusta que me los mande?

- HERMIONE GRANGER! Estas loca? – Dijo Harry gritando y haciendo que todo el comedor les mirara.

- Harry deja de llamar la atención y comportate OK?

- Es que Herm....es Malfoy!

- Y? Tu no eres mi papa para decirme con quien debo andar.

- Pfff sabes? Haz lo que te venga en gana.

Harry se levanto y se fue del Gran Comedor. Herm se quedo alli parada y se dirigio hacia su sala comun pues aun habia de coger la mochila y la tunica.

A medio camino alguien la sujeto de la cintura, y un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo. Sintio pequeños besos en el cuello y no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Draco sonrio de satisfacción al ver como habia reaccionado SU Herm.

- Draco no me vuelvas a hacer eso aquí en medio, alguien nos podria ver!

- No me importa que nos vean!

- Pero Draco...tus amigos...los mios...ademas nosotros no estamos juntos.

- Bueno...pero eso es cariño de amigos jejeje.

- Harry y Ron no me han hecho eso nunca...y amigos mucho eh!

- Solo faltaria...yo soy especial...una amiga que tengo abra que mimarla...

- Pues tantos mimos...al final sere una malcriada...caprichosa...y ya no te dejare escapar...

- Eso es lo que quiero bomboncito.

- DRACO!

- Que? Bomboncito? Prefieres preciosa o princesita?

- Jajaja anda calla huroncito! Jaja

- EEEEh!! Menos eh...que te muerdo jaja

- Uy si que miedo Draco me va a morder...

Draco agarro a la chica de la cintura y se la acerco, comenzo a darle mordisquitos por el cuello. Herm no sabia que hacer el chico tenia mas fuerza que ella...asi que decidio atacar...en donde tenia mas a mano. Comenzo a tocar el culo del chico suavemente, haciendo circulos con las manos y de golpe...le pellizco. Draco se separo de golpe.

- Chica! Que me lo vas a desmontar y pierdo mucho con el culo desmontado

- Siempre tan creido...

- Ya, jeje

- Bueno Draco me he de ir. Llego tarde.

Herm le dio un leve beso en los labios al chico, lo cual le sorprendio y desaparecio por un cuadro a lo lejos.

Se apresuro a coger sus cosas, ya llegaba tarde. Iba corriendo por los pasillos para dirigirse a la clase de Historia de Magia que compartian con Ravenclaw cuando una mano le tapo la boca y la metio en una habitación.

- Que sorpresa Granger! Contigo queria hablar yo, sobre una cosa muy importante, de vida o muerte.

- Quien eres?

- Soy...

_****_

_**Y hasta aquí el capitulo tres de mi fic SIN MIEDO A AMAR.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mi no me convencio mucho...pero bueno no queria hacerles esperar. En el siguiente habra mucha mas intriga y otras cosas interesantes.**_

_**Espero muchitos reviews y....bueno muchos reviews que hemos de batir un record eh :P emos de llegar a los 200 reviews cuando lleve 20 capituloooos ehhhhhhh**_

_**Jajajaj Gracias ¡!!**_

_**R**_

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**_R_**

**__**

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**E**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**E**_

_**E**_

_**E**_

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

_****_

_**V**_

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**I**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**I**_

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**__**

_**E**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**E**_

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**_E_**

**__**

_**W**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**W**_

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

**_W_**

_****_

_**S**_

**_S_**

**_S_**

**_S_**

**_SS_**

**_S_**

**_S_**

**_S_**

**_S_**

**_S_**

**_SS_**

**_GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS_**

**__**


End file.
